


Accidental

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, No standard warnings apply. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: What appears to be a catastrophic accident for Regina and Henry ends up bringing the Hood-Mills family even closer together.





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13-24 November 2017  
> Word Count: 5051  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponanadvent.tumblr.com)[](http://onceuponanadvent.tumblr.com)**onceuponanadvent** 2017  
>  Summary: What appears to be a catastrophic accident for Regina and Henry ends up bringing the Hood-Mills family even closer together.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU that takes place in the first year after the missing year. The whole Marian SL never happened here.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First things first. I'm thrilled to be able to participate in this OQ Advent Calendar! 2017 has really been the year of me getting more involved in writing OQ, which has been so wonderful for me. That said, this story was supposed to be so much more initially. I'd had these grand plans of a series of interrelated gifts [fic, poetry, a fanmix], but nothing worked out as I'd planned. And then this idea came to me while I was waiting for some salmon at the fish hatchery. I didn't even know at first if I could make it work in a Christmas setting. It took some work, but I made it work. Hood-Mills family feels are kind of like catnip to me. I even managed a little OQ sexy times! The bowl mentioned in the story is based on [ this one](https://www.etsy.com/listing/478646557/cut-and-etched-lead-crystal-bowl-signed), though its size may be a bit larger than that particular bowl. The story Regina tells about Henry is based on something that I did in elementary school one year, though I made some adjustments to the original incident for the story's sake.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: I'd like to thank my beta, Myra, for being so awesome with her last minute edits for me.

"How did this happen?"

Regina glances up from the wreckage to stare at me. I want to tell her that it's not as bad as it looks, but we both know that's a lie. There's this hollow look in her eyes as she surveys the damage again. The visceral need to protect her, to pull her in close and whisper that it'll all be all right, is overwhelming, but still I keep silent.

"Robin?"

Before I can even try to respond, a soft gasp sounds from behind me. I know its owner, know what has been done here, but it's not my place to make explanations or excuses.

"I'm sorry, Gina. It was an accident, honest."

She blinks out of her stupor to see him behind me. The widening of her eyes is all I need to see to know that she's noticed. Her eyes turn to mine, the questions practically screaming at me.

"Why don't we just have a seat in the den," I finally say. "I'll do my best to explain things then."

Regina nods, standing gingerly and checking to see if any of the damage has found its way to her clothing and person. She lifts her hand, as if to magically clean up the mess, but drops it just as quickly. She offers a tentative smile to both of us before turning to head into the den, sidestepping the mess as best as she can.

"Papa," Roland asks as soon as she's out of earshot, "is Gina gonna hate me now?"

The fear in his voice is palpable; I'd like nothing more than to wrap him in my arms and reassure him that everything will be perfect, but I don't.

"I think Regina's going to be rather upset over what's happened, my boy, but she could never hate you. She loves you as much as I do. But, we need to go tell her the truth and accept the consequences, right?"

Roland pouts, eyes cast down at his feet. "Yes, Papa."

He heads into the den, moving slowly. When I place a hand on his shoulder, the pace picks up a bit, but he hesitates in the doorway.

"She won't hate you, son, I promise."

We step into the den, the room quiet except for the soft sounds of Regina's controlled breathing. One look at her confirms eyes glassy with unshed tears. No, this won't be pretty... Regina sits rigidly on the sofa, staring into the fire that burns brightly in the fireplace. She already isn't taking this well, and she hasn't even heard the story of what's happened. She's just seen the destructive aftermath.

Roland stands there for a long moment before finally stepping closer to where she sits. His hands fidget in front of him, fingers twisting in on themselves like a writhing knot of vipers. I'm quite sure his guts feel the same way right about now.

"Gina?" he finally whispers, standing about two feet in front of her. His little shoulders slump with the weight of what he's done, then they begin to shake just seconds before he catapults himself at her with a desperate wail. "I'm s-sorry, Gina! Didn't mean to do it! P-Papa isn't sure we can fix it, but I wanna try."

Regina flinches when his little body tackles hers, falling back into the cushion behind her from the force. She won't look at him at first, but her arms automatically wrap around him, holding him close as her maternal instincts clearly kick into gear. In all the time I've known her, she's never been able to completely quell that strong urge to protect my son, regardless of the circumstances. Despite the situation, this time is no different. That gives me hope that we can resolve this relatively easily. Her rigid posture melts in the wake of his distress and she pulls him closer, only freezing when he yelps in pain.

"What happened to your face, Roland?" she asks softly, her voice pitched so low, I can barely hear it over the sound of his cries and the crackling fire. With the practiced ease of a parent, she pulls him up into her lap and runs gentle fingers over his face, taking in the blood still caked around nose and mouth, the goose egg bruising along the outer curve of his right eyebrow and temple, and the randomly scattered tiny red lines on the entirety of his face and chin. She winces right along with him when her fingers brush over that darkening knot so close to his eye. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I fall down," he whispers brokenly. "I was naughty and I got hurt. But I broke your pretty dish and the candles and pebbles and water are all over the floor." He huddles into her again, sobs shaking his tiny body as he cries.

Regina glances up at me briefly. So many emotions flit past those burnt cinnamon eyes. I wish I could name each of those emotions, but they go by far too quickly for me to catch more than a fleeting glimpse in turn of anything beyond worried love. This woman who has a temper that could rival the heat of the sun, who has control issues with which she still struggles daily, looks more worried about Roland's injuries than the havoc left in the foyer.

I attempt an encouraging smile, but the look on her face is clear that it doesn't reach my own eyes. "Roland, why don't you explain to Regina what happened to make the mess?"

"I, um…" He looks up to meet her face, his face a shade of red all children seem to possess when guilty of something they knew was wrong before even doing it. "I was playing with my Aquaman doll, letting him ride the wind like a surfboard. I know he doesn't fly like that, but Henry said superheroes can do all sorts of neat stuff. I thought maybe he and Superman could trade abilities because they're good guys and friends. Papa says 'magination is good, right, Papa?" He turns a hopeful smile on me, one that tends to get him what he wants with others, including Regina.

"Imagination is good, Roland," Regina says before I can answer him, "but that doesn't explain why the dish is broken or why there's a huge mess on the floor that I need to clean up."

His lower lip juts out and he sniffles, tears, mucus, and the faintest bit of still oozing blood trickle down his face to drip and stain his t-shirt. "I wasn't looking where I was going," he whispers. "I was careful down the steps. I did like you and Papa said and went slow. But when I got to the bottom, I…"

When he doesn't answer for a long minute, his head cast down to stare at his fidgeting fingers again, I gently clear my throat. "Roland…"

"I was running in the house in just my socks. I was in all the rooms and I, um" -- the rest of his words tumble out in a jumble that I only make sense of because I know what happened -- "I was jumping on the couch and I ran from the couch to the dining room, but I went too fast and I slipped and--" His words die out in a wail that is muffled when he presses his face into her chest. I wince at the thought of all those bodily fluids soaking into her fancy white blouse.

"Roland," she replies in that infinitely gentle voice that she reserves only for the children. "Handsome, I need you to calm down and tell me what else happened."

It takes several fits and starts to get the rest of the story out of him: how he'd run so fast and misplaced where he was, so slipped going from carpet to tile floor and hit the side of his head on the side table. In the process of trying to right himself, he grabbed the dangling edge of the doily, pulling it just enough to make the large-ish glass bowl filled with over a gallon of water, a couple dozen rocks from the beach, and five floating candles that were thankfully unlit come crashing to the ground beside him. While it was a heavy crystal bowl, the fall to the hard tiles of the floor proved too much stress, so it shattered into several pieces.

"Did the glass cut you, Roland?"

At this point, I take over the storytelling. "He's got a few cuts on his face from falling down into the mess. His knees and hands are more damaged from the glass than anything else. I heard the crash from the kitchen while I was inventorying what we'd need to get yet for our Christmas dinner--"

"Robin, you know I already have that figured out."

"No, love," I reply with a soft smile as I move to sit next to the two of them finally. "You asked me last night before you feel asleep to double check everything so we could do a last minute shopping run later tonight after Henry's home to watch Roland. That way we can start the actual food prep and baking tomorrow. Remember?"

She frowns at that, eyes going distant as her mind clearly tries to make sense of all of this. "Oh," she finally says with a faint flush to her cheeks. "That's right, I did. Sorry."

"It's fine, Regina. I know you've got a lot on your mind right now. So I heard the commotion and came to see what happened. Of course, I checked on Roland first. He was a little dazed and initially cried more over having broken something of yours than being hurt, but he cried about that, too."

"Face hurts," he whimpers. "And my knees and hands and my bottom."

"Your bottom hurts because Papa had to give you a swat for being naughty," I gently remind him. "You knew you were doing something naughty when you did it." Roland looks down at that, bottom lip poking out dangerously far, and I can't help reaching out to tap it. "You know I'm right, too. You were naughty and you broke something special of Regina's."

"I didn't mean to, Papa." Roland turns to look at Regina. I don't even need to see his face to know that he's got the puppy dog eyes out in full force. I love Regina with all of my heart, but she has a hard time staying strong in the face of Roland's superpower. "It was a accident, Gina, honest."

"I know you didn't mean to break it, Roland," she says softly, and I can hear the tears she's trying to hold back. "But you knew you were doing something naughty that caused it, didn't you?" Roland looks down again and nods. "And your papa swatting your bottom was a good punishment, wasn't it?" Again he nods, head hanging even lower, and his fingers start to fidget even more now. "Are you sorry for being naughty?"

"Y-Yes," he whispers brokenly. "I won't do it again."

I can see her heart breaking by the way the skin around her eyes pinches tightly in reaction to his reply. She has the kindest, softest heart when it comes to children, especially those she loves as she does with Roland and Henry.

"I want to tell you a story, Roland, about the crystal bowl that you broke. Will you let me explain why it's so important to me and why you breaking it hurts me so much?"

Roland nods and leans his head against her chest, shoulders still shaking from his tears. Regina's hand strokes from the crown of his head down his back to rub gently for a moment before repeating the whole sequence again. The tightness around her eyes is deepening, a sheen of tears trembling but not yet ready to fall, as she rests her cheek on top of his head. When she speaks, her voice is low and tremulous, and my heart clenches tightly in my chest at the pain lacing each word.

"When Henry was your age, there was a program in the school where the children could earn points that would get them special money to purchase Christmas gifts for their friends and families. Parents could also send in some additional money like the children's allowances to be added to their special fund. Then people in town, mostly the store owners and wealthier folks, would donate items which would be set up in a special Christmas store setting for the children to go in, class by class, to buy the items they wanted to use for presents. There were volunteers to help the children pick out and purchase their gifts, and to get them wrapped up and tagged appropriately. The gifts were then delivered to each family's home on the first Saturday of the Christmas break."

Listening to her story, the love and pride shines through with each word. Even if I didn't already know how much she loves her son, I would now. I lean over to run my fingers through her hair and down her arm to squeeze her hand. The smile I receive is shaky, but genuine, and I nod to offer my support.

"Henry was so proud of himself that year. He was in kindergarten and wanted to prove that he could be a big boy. He worked hard in school and did everything he could to help me here at the house to earn extra points and money. What I didn't know until after the fact is Henry managed to earn the most points of anyone in his grade. In fact, he earned almost as much as the kids three grades higher. And do you know what he did with the special money he earned?"

"He buyed you that bowl?"

"He did buy me that bowl, and he had a lot of his special money left over afterward. But instead of buying more things that I wouldn't need or want, or buying himself toys, he used up the rest of it to make sure his classmates all had a little something under the tree in case Santa couldn't make it. He spent every single penny of his special money on other people to make sure they had a special Christmas because he knew it was the right thing to do. In fact, he was so worried about his classmates having something special, he actually ran out of money for my bowl. His teacher left a note with my present and told me what he'd done and that she made sure he got the bowl for me because he was heartbroken that he couldn't afford it, but he didn't want his friends to be without on Christmas either."

In the months that we've been together since the second curse broke and Henry had his memories returned, I have come to learn that he is quite the little humanitarian. He reminds me of when I first started out robbing from the rich to share the spoils with the poor. And this story of Regina's only further strengthens my affection for the boy.

"Henry gots them all presents?"

"Mm-hmm, and he asked that they all be signed from Santa's Littlest Helper. He didn't want his friends to know that he did it, but he wanted to make sure they had a nice Christmas like he always has."

"That was very nice of him, wasn't it, Roland?" I ask softly. "Kind of like what Papa used to do with your uncles?"

Roland nods at that, a small smile starting to curl up his lips, but then he frowns again. "But I broke his present to Gina…" He looks up at Regina earnestly. "Gina, you can have my pocket money to replace it. I'm sorry I broke it."

Before Regina can answer him, we all hear the front door open and close, followed by a loud cry of surprise. Roland is instantly off Regina's lap and running to hide behind the couch, his go-to spot when he's in trouble and can't make it up to his bedroom to hide under the bed. Regina blinks at his movement, then is on her feet to head out into the foyer, and I'm right behind her, hanging back just enough to keep an eye on Roland.

"Mom? Wh-What happened?"

"I can fix it, Henry. I just needed to make sure Roland was okay first."

Henry looks up from the mess on the floor then, and I can see the hurt and confusion on his face. "Wait. Roland got hurt? What happened?"

She starts to explain what we told her, voice hitching with the emotions she'd only barely held back when talking to Roland. The pain on Henry's face only grows as she speaks, until she finishes with "I can fix it, Henry. I have magic, remember?"

"I know, but…" He sighs and shrugs. "It was our special thing. Wait! Did we lose any of the rocks?" He drops to his knees -- I wince at how hard he hits the floor -- and reaches into the mess. I can just make out the sheen of tears in his eyes. "We can't lose the rocks, too!"

"Henry, stop!"

She throws out her hands as if to use magic, but nothing happens. Henry does pause in what he's doing, one hand hovering over the broken glass and rocks. Regina moves carefully around the mess to crouch next to her son. She reaches for his hands and holds them for a moment.

"We won't lose any of the rocks, Henry, and I'll fix the bowl. I don't want you to get hurt. Roland already did. I can't have both of you bleeding."

"H-He's bleeding?" It seems the thought of my son hurt is enough to pull Henry from the emotional turmoil still dancing in his eyes. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine, Henry. No lasting damage."

"Sorry, Henry," Roland whispers, suddenly standing next to me, clutching at my leg. "I was naughty."

Henry turns to stare at Roland and me, and I can see the anger, hurt, and worry raging in his eyes. Roland's tears are soaking into the denim of my trousers as he clings to me. He stands up slowly, clearly careful about the mess still splattered across the floor, before walking over to kneel in front of us. He ghosts his fingers over my son's face and shirt for a moment, then turns to face his mother.

"Mom? You said you could use magic, right?" When she nods, he repeats the motion. "Would you use your magic to fix the bowl and to help Roland? It's so close to Christmas and I don't want him to be hurt on Christmas."

Roland lets out a loud wail and hugs Henry. "Santa not coming for me cuz I was naughty!"

Seemingly without hesitation, Henry rubs Roland's back and shushes him softly. "Hey, no, it's okay, buddy. You've been such a good boy this year, and I'm sure Santa makes contingencies for situations like this. I used to be kind of naughty around Christmas, too, and Santa always brought me something every year. Right, Mom?"

"That's right. I still maintain that Santa forgave some of your naughtiness because of what you did for your classmates each year, Henry." Regina smiles then, her eyes traveling to Roland's face. "Perhaps Roland could do something similar with his pocket money this year. I think the fairies still have a tree with requests for children who need things this Christmas."

"I'll take him, Mom." Henry says, almost talking over the last of her words. "It feels appropriate that I teach my little brother the fine art of being Santa's Littlest Helper, right?"

Roland looks up at Henry, wonder sparkling in his eyes. "You wants to be my brother?"

"Of course, I do! We're a family, aren't we?"

The bands of worry and pain around my chest lessen at Henry's words. Not that I ever doubted his affection for Roland, but the reassurances go a long way for both my son and me. I catch Regina's smile in the corner of my eye, guessing she feels the same way.

"All right, boys," she says softly. "Let me fix this mess and then we'll get Roland cleaned up. The two of you can go check out who to be Santa's Littlest Helper for and start planning gifts. Robin and I will stay here and get dinner ready. And tomorrow, we'll go take our trip to the beach a little early this year, all four of us. Is that okay, Henry?"

When Henry nods, Regina's smile grows brighter. She stretches out her hands over the mess, waving them back and forth until a cloud of purple smoke engulfs the area. When it dissipates, the bowl is fully restored on the side table again, as if nothing ever happened. Next, she turns to motion Roland over. Henry whispers something in his ear before pushing him gently toward her. Her hand ghosts over his face and chest, correcting any damage and mess from his wounds. The magic clearly makes him feel better, as his shoulders relax and lower with each pass of her hand over his body. When she's finished, she kisses his forehead and pulls him into a gently encompassing hug, whispering something in his ear that makes him nod and hug her more tightly.

The relief and love in her eyes when she meets my gaze releases the last of the tension my own body's been storing during all of this.

*****

The sun has barely begun to paint the sky in its colorful brightness when the alarm goes off. I want to turn it off and roll back over to bury my nose in Regina's hair, front molded perfectly to her back as I hold her to me. Her soft moan indicates she probably wants the same, but I know my soulmate would never break a promise to the boys. It's one of the things that we share in common in our parenting styles. She raises her head slowly, head cocked in the way I've heard Henry describe as her "Mom Spidey sense" for a moment or two, then she smiles and turns her head to brush her lips across mine.

"Morning, Robin."

"Good morning, milady."

I can't help the dopey grin on my face. She always brings it out in me, especially when she looks this sweet and soft. Leaning in, I take pleasure in the unhurried simplicity of a proper kiss with which to greet the morning and her. She shifts around to face me, lips never breaking with mine, one leg wrapping around my hip as she presses against me. Her bare skin is warm to the touch as my hand strokes down the length of her spine to nestle in the small of her back.

"Mmm," she murmurs, pulling back to smile up at me. "Definitely a good morning after a kiss like that."

"I aim to please."

"Well, in that case, I think I know what you can do to please me this morning. The boys are clearly still asleep, so we have some time. I don't know how mu--"

I cut her off with another kiss, this time a little more demanding as I feel my cock stirring against her belly. While I would prefer a leisurely round of lovemaking to welcome in the day, it took forever to get the boys to bed last night due to their excitement of today's outing. Neither of them will sleep for long. Perhaps a nice quick fuck this morning, with the promise of a long, slow seduction tonight once the boys have passed out.

Regina's hand on my cock brings me back to the present, my hips bucking automatically. She chuckles into the kiss, rubbing the tip against her clit and through the already copious arousal she's produced. It makes me wonder what she was dreaming before the alarm went off. And then she positions me to enter her, which I do with gusto, fully sheathed in one strong thrust.

"Fuck," she whines against my lips. "We need to hurry. The boys--"

"I know," I reply, cutting her off. My hand shifts to grip her ass, pulling her closer as I set up a quick, hard pace, and return to kissing her. Regina moans into the kiss, leg flexing as it curls around my hip more, meeting my thrusts eagerly. Nibbling at her bottom lip, I grin mischievously. "Can you stay quiet, love, or must I give you a pillow?"

"Just fuck me, thief," she mutters, no venom to her words, then moans softly when I adjust the angle of our bodies, cock hitting her in just the right spot that can make her eyes roll back in her head when stroked often enough.

In one swift move, I roll over onto my back, bringing her with to straddle my hips. Gripping hers, I smile up at her, the only warning she gets before I start to thrust fast and hard. Regina sits upright to meet my hips once, twice, a third time before tumbling over again to rest her hands on my chest, ass lifting and falling in the same punishing rhythm I've set up. It won't take us long at all to orgasm; we know this dance as well as our own heartbeats.

"Papa? Gina?" The sound of Roland's excitedly sleepy little voice stops us both in our tracks, my cock still buried to the hilt in Regina. "We go to the beach now?"

"In a bit, my boy," I call out, hoping I sound less breathless than I feel. "Why don't you and Henry go make some of those toaster waffles that you both like while Regina and I shower and get dressed?"

"Okay, Papa! Henry!"

His voice trails off, but I can hear Henry's rumbled reply, even if I can't make out the words. Next, I hear their feet on the stairs as they head down to the kitchen. Counting to thirty, I glance up into Regina's eyes and quirk a curious brow at her.

"If you don't finish me off right now," she growls softly, muscles contracting around my cock, "you're not getting anything for a week. Do you understand me, thief of my heart?"

I chuckle at her threat, then pull her down for a kiss as I pick up my punishing pace again, fingers of one hand pressing against her clit. It takes no time for her to shake and shudder around my cock, milking my orgasm from me less than a minute afterward.

*****

By the time we get to the beach, both boys are so excited, they practically vibrate. Henry helps Roland into and out of his car seat, then helps to remove his shoes and roll up the legs of his jeans. As he kneels in front of Roland, he smiles up encouragingly at the boy. I can't help but pause in pulling out the picnic basket with our snacks from the trunk as I listen to their conversation.

"Okay, Roland, this is a special thing my mom and I have been doing since I was just a baby. We're doing it a little early this year because of what happened, but I don't mind making an exception this time. Normally we do this on Christmas Eve."

"What's we doing?"

"While we walk along the beach, we can collect pretty rocks, shells, and sea glass, like we did this summer, remember?" When Roland nods, Henry continues. "We always look for the most special rock we can find and that goes into the bowl with the other rocks. All of those rocks were picked by me or my mom on Christmas Eve or one of our birthdays. We've done this every year of my life, except for the one when I was in New York."

"When Papa and me met Gina?"

"That's right."

Roland's little face scrunches up as he studies Henry's face, then glances over to Regina and me briefly. "But this is your special thing with your mama."

"It is, but now I'm sharing it with my little brother. You get to pick a special rock to add to the bowl this year, and so does Robin. This is a family tradition and you're both part of the family."

"Oh thank you, Henry!" He wraps his arms around Henry's neck in a hug, then races over to Regina with his arms held out, giggling as she scoops him up in a hug. "Thank you, Gina! I wanna pick out a real pretty rock to add."

Regina rubs the tip of her nose against his and smiles. "You are most welcome, my handsome little man. You and your papa are family now, like Henry said. Now why don't you go with your big brother and look for your special rock to add to the bowl. Papa and I will follow behind you, okay?"

"Okay, Gina!"

He squirms to be let down, then runs back to Henry, who takes his hand and grins at us both before they take off down to the edge of the surf.

"Be careful not to get too wet, lads!" I call out, knowing they likely won't pay me any heed. The warmth of Regina's hand in mine pulls my gaze from them to her. "So we all get to pick a rock then?"

"Mm-hmm. We pick them, take them home to wash, then I have special markers to date and initial them, so we always know where each one comes from as we put it in the bowl. It's a family tradition, and Henry's right that you and Roland are part of our family now."

I pull her into a gentle kiss, holding her close to me just as I have every time I've gotten the chance since she first let me. So many changes have happened in these months since we first met and since we realized our feelings for each other. It's not until I pull back from the kiss, resting my forehead against hers, that I remember the date.

"Happy Solstice, milady."

"Happy Solstice, thief of my heart. And Merry almost Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>  [source](https://www.etsy.com/listing/478646557/cut-and-etched-lead-crystal-bowl-signed)  
> 


End file.
